Slow Burn
by GarnetValkyrie
Summary: Ayame has lived by herself up in the mountains for the past seven years for reasons only she knows however, will a new face change the way she feels about herself and teach her that she can live without hurting those she cares for?
1. Slow Burn: Gasoline

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)

Continuity: Anime (After The Four Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)

Summary: Ayame has lived by herself up in the mountains for the past seven years for reasons only she knows however, will a new face change the way she feels about herself and teach her that she can live without hurting those she cares for?

Author's note(s): If you read any of my stories you MUST know damn near all there is to know about YYH. For this story I'm going to follow the anime timeline instead of the manga. Why? Well because I'm lazy and because I haven't yet read all of the manga. Also nearly all of my stories will have a base song, and then the second song will describe the chapter. So, it will look like this: Slow Burn~Gasoline

At the end of every chapter I will tell you who the artist is and give brief description of why I think the song fits this chapter.

About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00am<strong>

**BEEP...BEEP…BEEP…BE-**

I slammed my hand onto the off button of my alarm clock. _**~Got to get up…~**_I thought to myself and sat up rubbing my blue-grey eyes. _**~Got a big day today.~**_ I thought sluggishly as I put on my panda slippers and lazily strolled over to my bedroom light switch and turned it on then continued over to my bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, both because I needed the light and because it's not like anyone could see me naked, I stripped off my giant white t-shirt, underwear, kicked off my panda slippers and climbed into the shower. As the hot water enveloped my body I cleared my mind and meditated. Unconsciously and out of habit I reached for my shampoo bottle, when I had the bottle in my hand I poured some of the mucky liquid into my opposite hand and lathered it into my long reddish-brown hair. After closing the cap on the top of the bottle I repeated the procedure with my conditioner. As I placed the bottle back into its place I slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I grabbed my oatmeal Shea body wash and put some of it onto my wash cloth. As I felt the water beginning to cool down I knew that I had about thirty seconds before the water became cold. I quickly washed and rinsed my body and turned off the water before it became freezing.

"I really need a bigger water heater." I thought out loud to myself as I wrapped a towel around my body and another towel around my hair. Feeling more alert I strolled over to my dresser to retrieve a pair of blue jeans, a tank top, a bra and of course underwear. I stripped the towel around my body and threw it into the dirty cloths basket. I towel dried my hair and threw that towel into the dirty clothes basket to join its twin. I put on my bra and underwear then I pulled the tank top over my head; it's rather simple looking, just white with a thin sky blue trim across the top. The only thing that bothers me about it that it shows off some of my belly and although I'm healthy I still don't like flashing my body around, but considering where I'm going today I don't mind showing some skin. I put on my blue jeans, which have holes in the knees, and made my way back over into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _**~Wow even with my hair a mess I look pretty.~**_ I smiled at my rare attempt to up my own self-esteem. Picking up my brush I brushed out all the knots in my long hair, and quickly brushed my hair, exiting my bathroom I walked over to the small bedside table and grabbed my wallet, my shopping list, and my wrist watch. _**~Five thirty seven….I'm a little off schedule, but o well.~**_I thought as I walked over to my bedroom door.

I exited my room, being sure to shut off the light and close the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and turned to the right into my small crammed kitchen. Deciding to just use the stove light I put on a pot of coffee and then pulled out the ham sandwich I had made last night out of my refrigerator. I sat down at my small dining table and munched it down while I waiting for my coffee. After finishing my sandwich I grabbed a banana off of the table and ate that as well. Standing up I opened the cabinet above my coffee pot and got a coffee cup and poured myself a cup of coffee. I opening the frig I got out some creamer and poured a small amount in my coffee. After putting the creamer back in the frig I sat back down at the table and drank it. _**~I need to add coffee to my shopping list.~ **_I thought as I sipped at my coffee and pulled out my shopping list, while grabbing a pen off the table and added it to the list. After I finished my coffee I placed the cup in the sink and walked to my front door. I put on my sneakers and opened the door to the dark early morning. I turned on my outside light, closed the door behind me, and walked down to the right end of my house. Leaning up against the house was my trusty steed; my black and silver mountain bike. Smiling as I stared down at my bike I double checked my pockets to make sure I had everything. _**~Yep, I'm ready.~**_ I thought to myself as I hopped onto my bike and rode off into the forest that surrounded my house.

**4 Hours later**

As I peddled down my usual bike trail, I took a quick look down at my wrist watch. _~Nine thirty. Well, I'm making good time. I should be at the store in two more hours.~_ Now, I could peddle at a faster pace however that could prove fatal due to all of the twist and turns of this forest. It took me two years to find this trail, and before that I had to walk to the grocery store. That was an all day trip; now that I have the bike I'm usually back by five or six in the afternoon. I only wish that the forest was vehicle accessible…but the seclusion is why I chose this place… my thought was halted when a young man stepped out in front me, and placed his leg in front of my tire. Before I had time to either grip the breaks or swerve out of his way my front bike tire hit his leg and I was sent flying. I landed on my back which knocked the wind out of me. As I sat up and gasped for air I heard the man speak behind me.

"Well, well, Hebiki look what I found. Our next meal."

I turned around to face the man whose voice had changed half way through his sentence, first it was gruff and then it became monstrous. The air now back in my lungs I gasped as now instead of a young brown haired boy, there was a large brown furry four legged creature with four glowing red eyes and large teeth drooling and staring at me. I stared wild eyed at the creature unable to move, scream or anything. Part of me was honestly fascinated by the beast but most of my mind and body was screaming at me to get out of here.

"Justttt rememberrr to sssharreee." I heard which strangely sounded like a slithering snake as just a sort of creature appeared behind a nearby tree. He was two legged and covered in gray scales; he stood like human only his head was like that of a snake. I felt my body begin to tremble. For one second I considered getting away on my bike but as I took a quick glance at it I realized that that would not be an option. My once perfect front tire was now nothing but scrap metal and rubber, and the frame was bent in an unbelievable way. It looked like it had been ran over three or four times with a monster truck. My attention was brought back to the two things in front me when one of them spoke.

"Atleasssstt you managed to find a prettttyyy one thissss time." The snake slithered as he began stalking towards me. His "friend" followed suit as he replied,

"Let's just hope her soul is a delicious as she is pretty."

I finally found some strength in my legs as I began crawling away from them only to back myself up against a tree. _**~Screaming would be pointless it's not as if anyone can hear me!~ **_My mind screamed at me as I opened my mouth to do just that, I closed it when the creature said menacingly,

"Trying to get away is pointless." The furry four legged beast said as he slowly walked towards me. Using the tree I balanced myself up against the tree as my legs wobbled uncontrollably. I stared in horror as the creatures advanced towards me. As I began to scream the furry beast wrapped his two front paws, which I now noticed where anointed with long yellow claws, around my throat. All the air left my lungs as he clutched my throat tighter, searing pain ripped through my neck as I tried gasping for air while I wrapped my hands around the beat left forearm and dug in with my nails. Even through his fur was hard as a rock and I began to cry as one of my nails popped off. I closed my eyes as I could feel myself beginning to black out. _**~Is this really happening? I've lived alone all this time only to let some stupid monster kill me? No! No, this can't be happening!~ **_I thought in rage as I felt a warmth spread from my chest, into my arms and out of my hands. I heard the beast scream out in pain and I felt my body fall to the ground. _**~I can breathe?~**_ I questioned excitedly as I began to take large breaths of air and rub my neck. As I did I felt my neck become warm and begin to tingle. I looked down at my hands to see both of them holding small balls of fire. I then looked up at my attacker; my eyes widened in horror as I saw that the monster was completely on fire and screaming in agony. _**~No….I promised myself that I would never do this again!~**_ I screamed in my head angry at myself.

"I will admit that I'm sssuurrrprised that you could do thhhat." The snake demon said to me as his "friend" fell to the ground smoldering. Smirking he launched himself at me and once again I was pinned up against the tree only this time the snake creature used his tail to wrap around my throat and his hands to hold down my flaming hands. I felt the warmth go back up my arms and settle back into my chest.

"Unfortunately for you he wassss the only oneee that could exxxtttraccct your ssssoul sssso now you havvvve to die." He said as he opened his mouth to reveal two large fangs dripping with a yellow liquid which I could guest was poison.

"Atlleassst you'll make a dellliicioouuussss snack!" The snake said as he sunk his fangs into neck. I instantly felt the poison as it entered my veins, I could feel it burning through them. I moaned a scream of pain as my body began to go numb. Then that same warmth sprung from my chest and it was as if the two fires began to battle within. Slowly it felt like my warm may win but when I heard the snake grunt in anger he sent another bout of venom in my veins. As the poison overwhelmed my warmth I moaned another scream as the venom pumped through my veins_**. ~Great, I finally use the only thing that I promised to myself that I would never use again and even that didn't save me!~**_ I screamed angrily in my head as my entire body became numb and the snake man dropped me onto the ground. I had read tons of books about snakes and knew that snake poison either made their prey completely immobile or killed them and as the numbing feeling spread through my entire body I waged that this was a type of poison that kept me still. However, this was no normal "snake" so it could also kill me….The numbing slowly spread across my entire body and even my hearing left me, when the snake spoke I only could see his mouth move but could hear nothing, my thoughts slowly halted as I stared up at the snake my eyes unblinking and full of horror when his mouth began to stretch and widen. _**~He is going to eat me whole!~ **_Was all I could think as his head neared my body_**. ~No! It can't end this way! It just can't!~**_ I thought as I once again felt the warmth inside me begin to fight the poison but then it did something weird, it abandoned the poison and I felt the warmth lick across my skin. Flames filled my vision as the once snake man screamed in agony. Even through the flames I could see his mouth moving, probably cursing me but I didn't care. In the one instance I wanted that creature to burn and using my hate for him I willed my flames towards him. _**~Got him…~**_ I thought as I felt the warmth returning to my chest and as it settled there my vision blurred and then my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Like chapter one? Don't like chapter one? Let me know your thoughts either way!<strong>

**Artist-Porcelain and the Tramps**

**Song-Gasoline**

**Meaning to me: "Cross me once and you'll see it's like a match in gasoline." I think is the best lyric that describes this chapter. **


	2. Slow Burn: One More Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my OC (Ayame Oshiro) GarnetValkyrie©2012**

**Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)**

**Continuity: Anime (After The Four Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)**

**Author's note(s): I will be updating this story about once a week. **

**About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.**

* * *

><p><em>Fire…that was all I could see. All the warnings in my classes, from my parents and teachers about the harmful flames filling my mind. All my head was screaming was "GET OUT!" Turning around I ran to my small bedroom window and clambered up on to the window sill. In the windows reflection I could see the flames growing in height reaching my shelf of stuff animals, I watched with growing horror as the flames consumed them. As I tried desperately to open the window with my small fingers I could hear my fathers' fearful cries for me.<em>

"_Ayame! Ayame! Hold on daddy's coming!" I heard my door handle being jostled. _

_I heard my father scream in pain then he shouted, "Goddamn it it's too hot! Ayame just hold on baby! Masa call 911!" _

_I heard my mother come running down the hall her loud running footsteps filling my ears as I continued to fiddle with the window. _

"_Ayame honey everything is gonna be fine!" I heard her shout to me as she dialed. _

"_My daughters room is on fire! Please come quickly! Our address is…" My mother's voice became depleted as the fire consumed my door. _

"_Yes! Please hurry smoke is pouring out of her room!" _

"_Ayame answer daddy! Where are you at in your room?" _

_Finally my window popped open. Tears began pouring down my face as I tried with all my might to push the window up so that I could escape. "I'm by the window daddy and I gots it opened buts it won't open all the way! It's stuck!"_

"_That it! I'm breaking down her door!" I heard my father say to my mother._

"_No! You will only fuel the fire with oxygen! No Mich don't!" I heard my mother shout as my father busted through my door. I turned around in joy, my father would now rescue me and everything would be fine, everything would be….my thought stopped when I saw my father engulfed in flames. _

"_Daddy!" I shouted as I jump off of the window sill, forgetting about the window as it slammed shut behind me and ran towards him, tears pouring down my face._

"_No! Ayame! Stay back!" He screamed as he began pulling of his cloths and trying to beat the flames away and off of him. I stopped running to him when I saw that the fire had now consumed the hallway that connected to my bedroom. My mother was gone. I began to sob, holding my hands up to my face as the tears fell to the ground, only to have them dissipate in to steam as soon as they touched my burning wooden floor. _

"_Ayame, daddy will help you get out of the window, now come on!" He said as he pulled my hands from my face. I started crying more when I saw his face; half of it was horrible burned, along with his right arm, and right leg. I could see the blood and skin peeling away from his skin as he pulled me over to the window. _

_His face and body would haunt me for years to come…along with his sacrifice that he made for me._

"_Alright now when I open this window, you jump out and don't worry about me, I'll be right behind you! Got it?" He asked me angry looking sternly at me. My father was never harsh to me, never strict or mean so it took me a few seconds to answer. Those few seconds were all the fire needed. _

"_Yes daddy! I love you!" I shouted as I jumped into his arms. I didn't care that his melted skin clung to my small hands all I wanted was to hug my dad. I heard him grunt in pain as he gave me a quick hug back and said "I love you too." He turned away to open the window. As he put me back down on the floor I now realized how far the fire had spread. It now covered my entire room, from every corner, and along the ceiling. It seemed that where I was by the window was the only place it hadn't yet touched. But the flames were blazing towards my father and me quickly. _

"_Now Ayame!" My father said as he picked me up and shoved me through the window. I rolled out onto the ground my once pretty pink dress now covered with grass stain and dirt. I got up and stood outside the window waiting for my father to emerge when I heard a large 'crack!' Looking up I realized that the fire had consumed my entire two story house. I stood in horror watching as the roof began to collapse. Until I was lifted off my feet. I heard people shouting and cursing all around me and I looked up to see a fireman. _

"_No! My daddy's in there!" I screamed and started struggling to get out of that man's arms. Until my house came crashing down. I began crying and thrashing more as the man cradled me in his arms. All I could do was cry into his chest as I heard my house collapse, the fire fighters screaming to each other back and forth, and sizzling as the water put out the flames I created._

* * *

><p>The dream of my past faded away as I heard voices talking. I knew that my nightmare had caused me to break out in a cold sweat. I kept my eyes closed unsure if I could trust these people or not. I did find something odd though. If I had fallen unconscious in the forest then why was I on something so soft? And why did it feel like my bed?<p>

"Is she alright?" I heard one voice say, he sound like a 17 year old boy.

"Yes, she's probably just having a nightmare." I heard another young males voice answer this time much closer to me.

"Kurama, I want you to keep tabs on this girl, no normal human can just kill to demons, much less light them on fire." _'Demons? This guy has to be insane!'_

"I doubt that is necessary, she seems to have no knowledge of how to use her power." _'He must be the one named Kurama. He sounds kind…wait, my power? They know about my pyrokinesis?_' I thought as I continued to listen in on their conversation.

"All the same I'd like to keep an eye on her; after Hiei comes back from helping Yusuke on this mission I'll have him keep watch over her."

I heard some shuffling on my right and felt a cool cloth being placed on my forehead. It took all my self-control not to flinch away.

"Is that wise?" The boy Kurama questioned as he went back to his original place. From the creek of the chair I knew that he had pulled one of my dining chairs into my room to sit on.

"Well, you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have school. Hiei will be the only one with enough free time. And if something happens he will be the fastest responder." The other boy replied gravely. _'Yusuke? Kuwabara? Hiei? Who in the world is this guy talking about?'_ My mind screamed in confusion. _'And one of them is going to be watching me?'_ My mind continued in horror.

The room went silent for a few brief moments before the young boy spoke again.

"Is all of the poison out of her system?"

"Yes, it has been for quite a while now, she should awaken soon." Kurama replied getting up from my dining room chair.

"Well let's get going before she does."

"Yes, I will be right back; I am going to place her chair back in its rightful place." I heard Kurama say as he opened my door, I assumed with my chair in his hands, and exited my room. Cracking my eyes open slightly I saw that the other young boy had his back turned to me while waiting for his friend to return and without moving my head I could tell I was in my home, in my bedroom. _'I could try to jump him.'_ I thought but quickly threw any hopes of that happening away when I thought about the beating my body took earlier. Feeling safe I completely opened my eyes and glance at my alarm clock._ '6:48am? I wonder how long I was in the woods…'_ I silently wondered as I decided to take a full look at one of my "rescuers". He was tall, with brown hair, I could see that he had on a long white sleeved shirt but that was only because one of his elbows stuck out from behind the large red cape that he had on.' I thought as I wanted to giggle at this guy's ridiculous get-up. Suddenly my door opened and I slammed my eyes shut. _'I never even heard him!'_ I thought to myself._ 'But the floor board in the hallway always creeks! No matter how lightly I step!'_ I thought as I prayed that he didn't see me with my eyes open.

"It's something wrong Kurama?" I heard the young boy with the cape on ask. I was now pretty sure that the one names Kurama had seen me with my eyes open. _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ I thought in fear sure that he'd found me out.

"It's nothing, I thought she had awakened, however it appears that she is still sleeping."

"Well let's go before she does." I heard the boy say and then a weird pressure filled the room and I saw a light blue light glowing behind my eyelids. I waited until the mysterious light disappeared and slowly I opened my eyes.

A million questions filed my mind as I stared at the spot where the two boys had been standing until I thought my eyes might pop out of my head.

"How in the world did they get out of here?" I thought out loud as I tried to sit up deciding that I'd check to see what kind of shape I was in first before anything._ 'I feel better than I could I suppose.'_ I thought as I took the cool cloth off of my forehead and looked down at my arms. I could see the bruises beginning to form in the ungodly shape of the snake creatures' hands.

"Wow he must have held me tighter than I thought." I said to myself also rubbing my neck, which by the pain I felt was also bruised. _'It usually takes a lot to bruise me…'_ I thought to myself. I'd always been that way ever since I was a child…my childhood…I thought about the horrible dream I had just had about the day that my mother and father died. Burned alive. And I caused it. _'They died because of me.'_ I thought to myself as I stared down at my hands, which had not been chard by my flames from earlier, in disgust. I felt so angry at myself, both for what I had done as a child and the fact that I had relied on my "powers" to save my life…I felt like punching something. Then I felt that familiar warmth starting to erupt from my chest and extending to my hands. Although I was angry I knew that if I wanted to keep my fire under control I would have to calm down. So I began to meditate.

The warmth immediately stopped at my wrist and slowly crept back into my chest. Sighing, now calmed down, I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom. Turning on the light I looked at my reflection in the mirror._ 'I look like shit.'_ I thought as I stared at myself. My long mahogany hair was a mess and had so many knots that I knew it would take me forever to brush them all out. The snake bite wounds were covered by two small gauze pads and as I thought my throat was completely purple. As I checked everywhere else on my body I noticed that I had a few scraps here and there, so other than my main bruises I was fine. Turning off my bathroom light I walked out into my hallway. I stepped very quietly trying to get from the hallway to the kitchen but a quarter of the way there the floor 'creaked'.

"Ok, that's just weird." I said as I started walking normally while wondering why that boy made no noise when he walked down my hallway.

I made my way over to my dining room chair and placed my hand on the back of it. It felt weird that someone had been in my house and that they had helped me. I walked to my door, turned on my outside light and looked to the right of my house. Lying on the ground was my disfigured bike._ 'So they came across me in the woods, somehow found my house and also brought along my bike…but how did they find me?'_ I thought as I stared at my bike.

"This is so weird." I said out loud as I walked back inside my house. I put on a pot of coffee and sat down at my dining room table to contemplate all that had happened to me in the past 24 hours. Then a sentence that the young boy had said entered my mind.

"_All the same I'd like to keep an eye on her; after Hiei comes back from helping Yusuke on this mission I'll have him keep__** watch over her**__."_

"_watch over her."_

His words kept echoing in my mind. So now I'm going to have a stalker? Great! Just great…

* * *

><p><strong>Song: One More Day<strong>

**Artist: Rio Diamond**

**Meaning: This song explains, on a very deep level, how much Ayame misses her parents. And how much she wishes that she had just one more day with them.**


	3. Slow Burn: Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my OC (Ayame Oshiro) GarnetValkyrie©2012**

**Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)**

**Continuity: Anime (After The Four Saint Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)**

**Author's note(s): This one is coming out one day early because I have a busy day tomorrow so enjoy! **

**About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.**

* * *

><p>Four hours later, a hot shower and two pots of coffee down and I hadn't learned a damn thing. '<em>What's the point of all these books if they can't tell me what I need to know?'<em>I thought to myself as I slammed the last book I had about 'Demons' onto the table. Unlike most people I don't have cable television, Internet, or even radio. Courtesy of living on the side of a mountain out in the middle of no where. All of my information comes from reading. Books to be exact and my news come from the Local and World newspapers I pick up at the small supermarket located at the bottom of the mountain. A trip that I make twice a month for food, drinks, toiletries and news. A trip that yesterday had been disturbing and ruined.

As I stared at the black leather bound book with the word "Demons" printed on the front in fancy gold writing, it irked me that after four hours of reading all I had to show for it was hurting eyes and a painful pain in my neck from hunching over too much. I have books containing many things, about many subjects, but when I was Junior High I took an extraordinary liking to the occult. So, most of my books are about the occult, mythology, folktales, etc. For the past four hours I had sat reading all the books I had concerning demons, and had found no names or descriptions on my attackers. _'But that boy said that they were demons…' _My mind said as I signed and took a large gulp of coffee. Then for the fifth time that day I took a look out of my kitchen widow searching for someone that may be watching me in the woods. Upon seeing no one I made myself two ham sandwiches and sat back down to eat them. When I had finished them I stared at my books. This would be the first time that they had let me down. _'I need food…'_ I thought to myself as I looked at my pantry which was dwindling in supplies. _'Well __**if**__ someone is keeping an eye on me then it must be to protect me, right? So then I should be able to go to the market without being harmed.'_ I thought as I got up from my dining room table and made my way down the hall into my room.

"If I want to get to the market today I need to go now." I said out loud as I began to get dressed. I threw on a white tank top, a pair of black shorts, and put on my hiking boots. As I picked up my wallet, wrist watch and shopping list I glance at my clock.

10:52AM

'_If I run I can make it there by seven, an hour before he closes.'_ I thought as I smiled and checked my bruises. The ones on my arms were beginning to turn a nasty yellow, purplish color, along with the ones on my neck. Deciding that I didn't want Tsuneo asking any questions, I got one of my small thin backpacks out of my closet and packed a black turtle neck sweater._ 'Hopefully it will be cold enough to need this.' _I thought as I threw the backpack on my back and made my way out of my home. When I reached the opening of the woods surrounding my home I stopped becoming fearful. I gulp as I stared in to the shaded woodland area. I clenched my fist and swallowed my fear as I took a step into the forest and then began to jog down the trail that I had created.

If someone was keeping an eye on me I couldn't sense it as I jogged my way through the forest. I was dripping with sweat as I looked down at my wrist watch. _'3:25PM Well I'm making good time.'_ I thought as I smiled and then I looked up only to stop in my tracks. I was in the same area where I had killed the two "demons". I expected to see their decaying carcasses or worse see them peek around one of the trees and come at me, however after I had stood in the same spot petrified for a few minutes I calmed down. I sniffed the air expecting to smell a horrible fleshed burned odor but smelt nothing. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and continued to jog my way down the mountain.

'_Made it!'_ I thought as I jogged toward the opening that would reveal a concrete road, and right on the other side of it would be Tsuneo's market and right beside that would be a small bus stop booth. I stopped just before the woodland area would open up, took off my backpack and put on my turtle neck sweater. _'Wow it's hot.' _I thought as I pulled at it to try and keep it from sticking to my sweat drenched skin. I stepped out into the setting sun, crossed the road and walked into his shop. I spotted the older man before he did me. His once black hair now fading to a dull grey, his face was wrinkled up and his eyes which were squinting down at a newspaper, his fingers turned the page where you could still see the wedding ring that he wore, even though his wife had passed away last year. Her passing had changed him but not much, I worried that he was depressed but if he was he rarely showed it.

"Reading without your glasses again?" I asked in an amused scolding manner as I crossed my arms smirking. He looked up at me, clearly surprised but then a bright smile came across his face.

"Ayame! It's nice to see you!" Tsuneo shouted as he came around the corner of his shop and gave me a big hug. I smiled and returned the hug as I said, "It's nice to see you too!"

"Where were you yesterday? You're never late!" Tsuneo said as he took a good look at me, probably to make sure I was not hurt.

"My bike broke down about half way here so I had to walk back home." I lied as I rubbed the back of my head.

He stared hard at me but then broke into a laugh. "Well why don't you bring it by so I can fix it?"

"Well, it's kinda unfixable…" I said as he crossed his arms, his smile disappearing to form a stern look with his eyebrow lifting up. He was probably thinking that I had done something stupid so I went along with his thoughts.

'_I hate lying, but it's not as if he'd believe me if I actually told him what had happened…'_ I thought as I said while I shifted uncomfortably, "I decided to take a detour yesterday to see if I could find a faster way here…" I paused to see his reaction which basically said continue. "Well, I was riding along and then I almost road off into a ravine, but I was able to jump off the bike before I fell down there with it…" It only took me two seconds to realize how stupid that sounded.

He became concerned as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just got a few scraps." I said as I showed him the scratches on my legs.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before he smirked and said, "So no more detours?"

"Yep, no more detours." I said as I laughed and he joined along.

I made my way around the store picking up all of the items I would need while Tsuneo went back behind the counter to continue reading his newspaper, this time using his glasses. Since moving here he had become a father figure to me, along with his wife, Nori, who was like a mother to me before her passing. She died at the old age of sixty six; Tsuneo was five years younger than her, and three months after their fifty second anniversary she died. I missed the woman greatly, especially her nagging at her husband about his eating habits, his drinking (which I guess had only gotten worse since her passing), not wearing his glasses when he was reading, and many other things. It was a playful nagging, more of just reminding him to do certain things so that he wouldn't forget about them, it was funny and sweet and sometimes I could hear her saying something in my mind when I came in and spoke to Tsuneo.

"Milk." I said out loud as I looked at gallon inside of the refrigeration unit. _'How am I supposed to get that back home, it won't fit in the small backpack I brought. Shit! Maybe I should have bought a bigger backpack…' _I thought as I sighed and got the gallon out of the refrigerator.

I came up to the counter and sat all of my items down on it as I pulled out my wallet.

"Where's you big backpack?" Tsuneo asked as he began typing in the prices on his register.

"I had a lapse in judgment and left it home." I said as I pulled thirty dollars out of my wallet and handed it to Tsuneo. He took my money and gave me back my five dollars and forty seven cent in change. As he put my items in brown bags he was staring hard at me, why I wasn't sure but he seemed to be deep in thought. As he finished putting my groceries in the bags he bent down and pulled out a large black and red school sized backpack and began to put my grocery bags in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I again pulled out my wallet willing to pay for it, but he placed his hand over mine and said,

"Put your money away this is on the house."

"But-" I was stopped as he held up his finger.

"This was Dai's old backpack and he doesn't need it anymore so you can have it."

Dai was Tsuneo and Nori's only son who had gone off to travel the world after high school. Last I had heard he was in America. I stared at the bag unsure if it was appropriate to accept it until Tsuneo practically shoved it into my arms.

"It's fine Ayame, I promise." Tsuneo said as he looked at me with sad eyes. Up until his mother had died I like Dai, he was a strong outgoing boy and had big dreams, but when his mother died he didn't even come to her wake. It greatly angered Tsuneo and I, along with her other close family members but no one could do anything about it. I smiled and took the bag placing it on my back. It weighed a good fifteen pounds so running home was going to be out of the question. I looked out the shop door to see that it was already dark; a shiver ran up my spine in fear of what might be hiding out there in the woods when Tsuneo placed something on the counter. I looked down to see a flashlight. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Seeing my fearful expression he said,

"You know I have an extra bedroom upstairs if you'd rather leave in the morning." He too stared outside in uncertainty.

"Well I have cold items so where-"

"I have a refrigerator you know." Tsuneo said as he laughed at my dumbfounded expression. Sighing I weighed the pros and the cons of his proposition. I found no real cons other than my bruises so I smiled and said, "Only if you don't have a problem with it."

He laughed and said, "Ayame you're like a daughter to me, in fact if I had one I'd hope that she would be just like you, so of course I have no problem with it!"

'_No you wouldn't…'_ I thought as I was reminded of my fiery curse. "Thank you." I said smiling at the elderly gentleman.

"Well help me close the shop and I'll show you to the guest bedroom." Tsuneo said as he walked to the door to lock his shop up for the night. I began turning off the lights, leaving only the small one behind the counter on as he always did and then we both made our way onto the top floor of his home.

Tsuneo helped me put away the few cold items I had in his refrigerator making sure to separate them from his own and then showed me to Dai's old room. Up until Nori died his room had stayed the same way he had left it but when he didn't show up at her wake Tsuneo cleaned it out and pack away all of his things and made into a guest room. Plaid white and blue curtains hung in front of the large bedroom window and the bed was neatly made.

"Do you need a night shirt?" He asked me as he started to turn to go get me one.

I thought about saying yes but realizing that he would probably bring me one of his wife's' old gowns I said, "Nah, I'll be alright." He frowned at my answer but then said cheerfully,

"Well make yourself comfortable and if you need me I'll be down the hall." He smiled, hugged me and walked into his room closing the door behind him, with a bottle of whiskey in hand. I stared sadly at his closed door wondering if I should try and keep him from drinking like I knew his wife would but I stopped myself and entered the medium sized bedroom. I laid the backpack down beside the bed, closed the door and stripped off the turtle neck sweater, although my white tank top had the smell of sweat on it, and it was now dry along with my hair which was now matted with sweat. I cringed at the thought of having to sleep in it but it was either that or strip completely and it would be awkward when Tsuneo came to wake me in the morning if I was nude. A light bulb went off in my head and instead I stripped off the tank and put back on the turtle neck, remembering the bruises on my neck and arms. The room was slightly chilly so at least I would be warm. I placed the tank top on the floor next to bed on top of the backpack, and took of my wrist watch, placing it on the bedside table. I turned off the large light in the room and turned on the lamp that was next to the bed on a bedside table. I turned on the small television at the end of the bed that was sitting on a bedside table. Using the antenna I found a decent news station and crawled into the bed propping myself against the wall while I listened to the news. Then a story caught my attention.

"In other new it seems that all the towns people of Sarayashiki who had once been claimed by a mysterious illness that caused them to commit destructive crimes have now recovered and are well." In the right corner of the television it showed the towns people, there skin a sickly blue color and their eyes glowing red as they over turned cars and destroyed property. A chill ran up my spine as I watched the images disappear as the news caster continued on to another story. I wanted to jump across the room, turn off the television and hide under the covers but I wanted to see the weather so I shook off my fear and continued to watch the news. _'This is why I don't watch television.'_ I thought as I scowled and waited for the weather. A few minutes later the weather man came on and informed me that tomorrow would be clear and sunny. Signing happily I turned off the television and laid back down to go to sleep. _'No bad memories tonight please.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Find Out Who Your Friends Are<strong>

**Artist: Tracy Lawrence**

**Meaning: This song is a tribute to how close Tsuneo and Ayame are as friends. How either of them would drop whatever they are doing and help each other. **

**Authors Side Notes: If ANYONE knows the exact name of Yusuke's home town that info would be greatly appreciated. I just chose to go with the name of his school because I don't think that they ever state the name of the town that he lives in, so if anyone can provide me with this info you would be awesome! **


	4. Slow Burn: This Time It's Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my OC (Ayame Oshiro) GarnetValkyrie©2012**

**Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)**

**Continuity: Anime (After The Four Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)**

**Author's note(s): Sorry for the VERY long wait my computer crashed and now I'm using my moms computer to post chapters. ^_^'Feel free to cuss my out by reviewing! **

**About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of Tsuneo knocking on the bedroom door shouting to let me know that breakfast was ready. Groaning I slowly lifted my self up from the bed and told Tsuneo that I'd be there in a minute. I heard him walk away and swung my legs over the small bed sighing as I checked my bruises. I carefully pulled the sleeves of my turtleneck back to reveal the bruises on my arms. They were turning a nasty yellowish greenish color and as I lightly poked then with my finger I hissed in pain. <em>'I wish they would heal quicker.' <em>I thought as I rolled my sleeves back down and checked my neck. It too hurt like a son of a bitch, groaning I got up from the bed, walked across the room and opened the door. Immediately the smell of cooking rice and miso soup flooded my nostrils causing my stomach to rumble in hunger. I smiled and made my way into Tsuneo's small kitchen, on the counter I saw my meal waiting for me.

"Tsuneo you didn't have to do this." I said as I stepped up to the counter to stare at my meal in hunger.

"Be quiet and eat the damn food." Tsuneo said jokingly as he turned and smiled at me.

I gave a light laugh and took my rice and miso soup from the counter and sat down at Tsuneo's small kitchen table. Not long after I began to eat Tsuneo joined me at the table and we ate in silence until Tsuneo asked me an unexpected question.

"So how have you_ really_ been alone on the mountain side?"

Noticing his emphasis on the word 'really' I looked up from my food and stared at him in surprise; I chewed my food, and swallowed before answering him. "I've been fine, honest."

Tsuneo stared at me with uncertainty in his eyes as he said, "You ask me you need a man up there with you…or at least a roommate."

I nearly spit out my food as Tsuneo suggested that I have a boyfriend with me up on the mountain, causing my face to heat up, and a dark red blush coming across my cheeks. Seeing my dark red blush Tsuneo let out a loud laugh, I glared at him playfully as my blush faded and I finished the last bit of my rice.

Finishing his laugh Tsuneo rubbed under his eyes to wipe away his tears of laughter, still chuckling he said, "I've never seen you blush before, I didn't know someone's face could turn so red." I again glared playfully at the old man as I got up and placed my dishes in the sink, I was about to tell Tsuneo that I would do the dishes when he spoke before me.

"Seriously Ayame, you need to find someone else to spend time and hang around with besides my ancient self. It's not healthy for you mentally to be shut up in your hose all the time with no other human interaction. Go out once in a while and have some fun while you're still so young."

I stared at my dishes in the sink as I thought, _'Does he think I like not being around other people?'_ I scoffed in my thoughts as I continued. _'I stay away from people for their own safety, not to destroy my mental well being.'_ I shook my self from my thoughts as Tsuneo continued speaking behind me.

"Ayame I don't know why you moved here, I have a feeling that you will never tell me, but whatever happened to you wasn't your fault. You need to move on and let it be in the past where it belongs. Just…" Tsuneo paused as he took a shaky breath, and he continued, "Just let it go and live your life."

The kitchen went silent as Tsuneo's words of encouragement raced through my mind. _'Your wrong Tsuneo, my parents' death is my fault, and how can you leave something behind that is with you all the time?'_ I asked myself as I stared down at my hands the sight of fire engulfing them running through my mind.

I pushed the guilty thoughts to the back of my mind as I turned around to look at Tsuneo and give my biggest fake smile. His eyes were staring sternly at me and I wondered how long he had been looking at me like that as I said in a fake happy tone, "I will promise you now Tsuneo that I will go out more and even find some friends." The promise was untrue of course, I would never go out and find friends, why involve someone else that would only get hurt by me?

Tsuneo seemed to except my façade as he broke into a broad smile and said, "Well that's wonderful, now when you do I want details." He said wagging his finger at me.

I gave him another fake smile and said, "Of course." _'Great now I'm going to have to make up fake friends, ugh.' _I thought as a curious thought entered my mind,

"What time is it?" I asked Tsuneo since I forgot my wrist watch in the bedroom.

Tsuneo looked down at his wrist watch and said, "Quarter past ten."

I was shocked at the time, and I quickly made my way back to Dai's old room to get my backpack as I shouted to Tsuneo, "I have a long walk ahead of me so I need to get going." Reaching the room I stuffed my tank top and my wallet in my backpack; reaching onto the night stand I grabbed my wrist watch and made my back to the kitchen.

To my surprise Tsuneo already had the few cold items I had bought yesterday out on his kitchen counter and was putting them in a bag along with a few ice packs. I smiled as Tsuneo finished packing the small plastic bag full of my groceries and held the bag out to me.

I took it causing my bruises to ache due to the weight of the bag but I didn't let the pain show on my face as I looked at Tsuneo and said, "Thank you."

I carefully placed the bag in the backpack and put it on my back testing the weight. _'It's only ten to fifteen pounds. I can handle that.' _I thought as my bruises once again ached when the backpack brushed against them. _'Damn those awful things that attacked me._' I thought as Tsuneo lead me out of his upstairs apartment and down to the market part of the store.

"I can help you open up if you want me too." I offered Tsuneo as we neared the shop door.

"No its fine, besides those ice packs won't last forever." He answered back as he pulled the store keys out of his pocket and unlocked the shop doors.

As the shop doors opened warm humid air enveloped my body, it felt wonderful as Tsuneo and I stepped out into the bright sunlight. I had to shield my eyes as Tsuneo stepped out from in front of me and off to my right side as if waiting for me to notice something. As my eyes began adjusting to the light I did see an oddly shaped object a few feet in front of me and slowly my eyes focused. Sitting in front of me was a black and blue colored mountain bike.

I turned to stare at Tsuneo in confusion as I asked, "Where did this come from?"

Tsuneo smirked and said with a small amount of bitterness in his voice, "It use to be Dai's old bike, but I figured you needed it more then he does."

I smiled at Tsuneo and pulled him into a hug, it must have surprised him because at first he didn't hug me back, but slowly he gripped me in a fatherly tight hug and whispered in my ear, "No detours this time, cause I don't have another bike."

I laughed as I and Tsuneo pulled away from each other and I walked over to the bike. I noticed that it smelt like fresh spray paint, the tires looked like new, and a new chain was also on it.

"How long did you work on this?" I asked now noticing the dark circles under his tired old eyes, but behind the fatigue I saw happiness.

Tsuneo looked off to the side and said, "Not to long." I knew he was lying but didn't argue with him; instead I sent him a 'yeah right' look and he grinned at me sheepishly.

Smiling I mounted the bike, I pushed off riding away and with a wave behind me at Tsuneo I entered the woods.

* * *

><p>I was halfway home humming a made up rhythm less tune when<em><strong> it<strong>_ happened.

I was riding along my usual path when someone or something grabbed my backpack and yanked me backwards off my bike. I felt the backpack slide off my arms, causing my bruises to scream in pain as the straps of the backpack roughly slid against them.

I let out a cry of surprise and pain as I landed roughly on the ground and heard the bike crash into something ahead of me. I pushed myself up using my elbows as I started to say 'what the hell' when my eyes rested on a man standing in front of me.

I noticed that he was short, the second thing I noticed was his clothing and over all appearance. He had on a black cloak with a white collar, his hair stood up deifying gravity and as the sun shined behind him I noticed that the edges of his hair had tints of blue; his hair also had a weird white star burst in the center and a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. At first I cocked my head to the side in curiosity until I saw his eyes, his crimson inhuman eyes.

He glared down at me with said eyes and I noticed that in one hand he held my backpack and in the other a katana. My eyes widened in fear as I began scrambling backwards in a crab walk, I didn't get far as my head and back collided with a tree causing my to wince in pain, and my head to throb.

I could feel my heart beat pounding in my ear drums and my forehead and hands become sweaty in fear. The man continued glaring down at me, and I'd swear that for a mere second I saw amusement flash threw his eyes before his glare returned to normal. I blinked my eyes and the man was gone but on the next blink I felt something cold and deathly sharp pressing against the crook of my neck just above my bruises.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt the warmth in my chest stir. _'Not now!' _I thought as I pushed the feeling deep into my chest but it still lingered. I looked up to see the man leering down at me as he pressed his sword harder against my throat, I felt warm liquid running down my neck and knew that it was my blood. My thoughts and body froze in fear as the man, which I now knew had to a 'demon', continued to drag his blade across my skin up toward the tip of my chin. I felt more of my blood drip down onto my outstretched legs and neck as the demon growled and removed his sword from my throat. I let out the breath that I was holding in as the demon sheathed his sword. _'What the fu-'_ I began to wonder until, as if in slow motion, I saw the demon throw back his fist preparing to punch me in the face. Still as if in slow-mo I saw the demos fist coming at my face, instinctively I threw my hands up to block my face as I screamed, "No!"

I felt the warmth in my chest spring to my hands like a sling shot; I felt the heat leave my hands and envelope me. My hands still in front of my face I carefully opened my eyes and nearly screamed at what I saw. A ball of fire surrounded me on all sides and above me. I dropped my hands to stare at what I had created. At first I wanted the walls to dissipate but as I thought of the demon on the other side I kept the wall of fire up. Using my wrist watch as a timer I waited until five minutes had passed before I felt safe enough to put out my inferno.

Closing my eyes I began to meditate and within seconds I felt the cool breeze of the wind, I heard the birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the trees instead of crackling fire. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around for my attacker but found no evidence that would suggest that he had even been there.

'_Maybe I'm having hallucinations.'_ I thought wondering if this was my minds sick way of copping to what had happened to me two days ago. Thinking that caused my hand to feel my throat and sure enough I pulled back a blood stained hand. I looked down at my leg seeing the drying drops of blood on my thigh.

'_Nope, not hallucinating. Damn._' I thought grimacing as I used the tree for support to stand up. Again I looked around for my attacker but saw nothing.

'_Shit, the bike!'_ I reminded myself in horror hoping that it wasn't damaged as I searched for it. I saw it on its side only a few feet from where my confrontation had happened and smiled happily as I neared it until I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. Sitting beside my bike was my backpack with all my food, and money in it.

Regaining my composer I walked over to the bag, once again waiting for my attacker to show his face, when no one popped out from behind any trees to say 'boo!' I relaxed at little. _'I guess my "gift" scared him off._' Sarcasm dripped off of my word gift._ 'This isn't a gift! It's curse!' _I thought getting angry which unfortunately caused my hands to go up in flames.

"Gaa! I'm so freakin tired of this!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, holding my flaming hands up to the sky, letting the forest carry my loud voice as birds flew from their hiding spots through out the forest, and my hands shot out more fire reminding me of a flame thrower. I continued to vent out my anger and frustration and gradually my two flame throwers shrunk until all that was left was a small match sized flame in my palm. I brought my hands back down and looking at them realizing that I was exhausted. My hands, no, my entire body was shaking. Sweat poured all over my body as my shorts, turtle neck sweater and long reddish brown hair clung to my body. My breathing was heavy, fast and loud as I felt the warmth go back to its place in-between my breast. As it settled back in I sighed in relief as some energy returned to my body, causing my body to stop shaking, my breathing to even out and I stopped sweating so much. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head to feel a small lump. _'Great another injury that's all I need.'_ I thought grumpily as I walked over to the mountain bike and picked it up.

Putting the kick stand down I inspected the bike to make sure nothing was broken. I stood and smiled at my self as I stood up thinking with my hands on my hips, _'Ha! Nothing is broken on it! One point Ayame and zero points to demons!' _I chuckled at my stupid thought as I bent down and picked up my backpack. It didn't feel any lighter so I threw it on my back, mounted the bike, and continued on my way home. Every so often I l would look behind me waiting for some type of sign that that demon was following me, but every time I saw nothing out of the ordinary. _'Everything's fine, I'll just use my fire on him if he tries anything….'_ I reassured myself as I peddled a little faster on my way towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: This Time It's Different<strong>

**Artist: Evans Blue**

**Meaning to me: This song supports how Ayame is coming to terms about using her fire as a defense and the lyrics fit her so well. Especially the beginning lyrics: **  
><strong>I'm burning up<br>I'm filling up, see  
>Forever plagued with this fire inside me<br>Deliver all, to live or die blindly  
>It's empty it's bluffing defining the nothing<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. Slow Burn: Headstrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my OC (Ayame Oshiro) GarnetValkyrie©2012**

**Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)**

**Continuity: Anime (After The Four Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)**

**Author's Note(s):WARNING: This chapter contains strong profanity! **

**About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.**

* * *

><p>I reached home sooner then expected due to my fast pedaling. I set the kick stand on the bike as I got off of it and walked into my home. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so I kicked off my sneakers at the door and walked to my kitchen. Turning on my stove light I quietly put away my groceries, the task done; I walked down the hallway, into my room and straight to my bathroom. I lifted up my chin to see the small cut that the weird demon had made already scabbing over. <em>'It itches like hell!' <em>I thought as my hand reached up to do just that but using self control I dropped my hand back onto the counter. I sighed as I caught a whiff of my nasty sweaty smell. I began to strip about to take a hot shower until I remembered the boys' words from the other night.

"Watch over her." I whispered to myself, I shut my bathroom door standing peacefully in the dark before turning on my bathroom light. Feeling safer I stripped, put my clothes in the hamper, placed my wrist watch on the counter and stepped in my shower. I carefully washed my body making sure not to bump my horribly colored bruises. I got out of the shower, grabbed a towel underneath my sink, and wrapped the towel around myself and opening my bathroom door stepped into my bedroom. Digging through my dresser drawers I pulled out underwear, a bra, and a pair of black jeans shorts and a black tank top. As I clothed myself my stomach let out a loud growl. I chuckled as I slid the tank top over my head. _'This doesn't fit like it use to.' _I thought as I noticed that the tank top now showed my belly, stopping just above my belly button. Shrugging I exited my room not bothering to shut off my bathroom light and began walking down my narrow hallway. I stared at my feet as I walked, thinking about all the events that had taken place in the past few days. I lifted my head and frost in fear.

Sitting at my dinner table was a boy with shoulder length red hair, emerald green eyes, which were watching me calmly, his face looked feminine, and he was dressed in what I guessed was a school uniform. His hands were clasped in his lap, and his legs were crossed as he continued staring at me. I also saw the brown haired boy from the other night, but neither of them frightened me it was the third being in the room that made my blood run cold._ 'Him!' _I thought in fury as I saw the man from earlier in the woods and felt the warmth in chest begin to spread to my arms. Other then the man who had put a sword to my neck earlier that day I saw the other two boys eyes widen as they stared at my chest. This only angered me more and I felt the warm continue down to my elbows as I ready myself to burn them alive. _'I've had enough of this bullshit!' _I screamed in my head as I glared at all of them, daring just one of them to move.

The red head snapped out of his stare and said to me calmly, "Please calm yourself, we do not wish to harm you."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, feeling the warmth spread down to my wrist as I turned my eyes to the black hair man who had attacked me earlier.

"Apparently you're only speaking for yourself and not for your "friend" over there!" I shouted angrily as I glared daggers at the short man, he held my gaze with an emotionless stare. I turned my head back to the redhead as he spoke.

"I'm afraid I do not know what your mean." As he said this his eyes flashed over to the raven haired boy, who only made a weird noise in response.

"He attacked me today in the woods!" I shouted feeling the warmth filling my hands._ 'Not yet!'_ I thought towards my fire as I glared at the three men. I expected my hands to light on fire anyway but for the first time in my life my power listened to me. The brown headed boy and the red head sent the black haired boy a glare of sorts to which the boy dressed in black merely shrugged and made that weird noise again. The red head turned back to me and stated calmly, "Please, calm yourself, we only wish to talk to you. Hiei will not harm you any further I assure you."

'_His name's Hiei…so that means…_' My mind slowly clicked everything into place I lowered my arms, the warmth retreating back into my chest as I calmed down. Calmly I said, "You are the two that rescued me then." I said staring back and forth between the brown head boy and the red head. I glared at Hiei as I heard him mumble something under his breath but I didn't quite catch what he said, as I was about to call him out, the red head spoke up.

"Yes your assumption would be correct. My name is Shuichi, and behind me is Koenma."

I immediately caught "Shuichi" in a lie. "That's not what he called you the other night." I said suspiciously as I pointed to Koenma who had been standing quietly behind Shuichi.

"I thought she was asleep?" Hiei asked speaking up from the quite shadow of my kitchen.

"Apparently she was not." Shuichi said as he glanced at Hiei and then back at me as he continued speaking now directing his attention to me. "You are correct; Shuichi is my human name, as a demon I am known as Yoko Kurama."

"You're a demon?" I asked shouting in shock and taking a step back in fear.

"Stupid woman." Hiei voiced out from his shadowy spot, his blood red eyes boring into my blue-grey ones, daring me to make a move. I turned to him, while bringing my hands up. _'If he wants a fight, I'll give him one! I'll light his sorry ass on fire!' _I thought in anger feeling the warmth spring from my chest. Hiei smirked at my reaction.

"Yes Kurama and Hiei are both demons. Well more or less in Kuramas' case."

In surprise I stared at the one named Koenma who had just spoke, my anger disappeared and my warmth dissipated.

Koenma sighed and stared at me; I glared back at him and said in a deadly tone that I didn't even know I had, "Explain. Explain everything that has happened to me in the past few days."

I watched Kurama stand and pull the chair out away from the table as he said, "You'll need to sit."

Reluctant but not seeing any other way out of my situation I walked over to my dinning room table, sat down and the biggest bomb shell of crazy knowledge was laid on me.

Now sitting across the table from me Koenma explained that there are a total of three worlds; Human World, Demon World, and Spirit World. Before he could continue I interrupted him, which I guessed he was used to because he let me.

"I get the gist of the Human and Demon Worlds, humans clearly stay in the Human World and demons stay in the Demon World." I paused as I thought, _'Which is where they freakin need to stay!'_ I heard Hiei growl but ignored him and continued on to my question. "So what is Spirit World, is it a place for ghost or something?"

"You are partly correct, when a soul passes on it goes to Sprit World, demon or human, and there it is passed judgment by either myself or my father Enma."

I sat patiently waiting for him to continue, I could only guess that he was letting the information that he had told me sink in. He didn't have to, it wasn't a very complex idea, and I had no 'faith' or 'religion' to argue with him about so I waited. When he felt I was ready, which was about another minute of silence, Koenma continued.

"Ayame," He paused looking at my face, I wondered if he expected me to be surprised that he knew my name but if he is who he claims to be how would he not know my name? I raised a brow at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed and continued, "Ayame, when calling your fire have you ever looked in the mirror?"

I looked at Koenma in confusion and asked now suspicious, "No…why?"

Koenma reached into his pocket, pulled out a portable face mirror, and handing it to me. I wondered why he had something like that in his pocket but dismissed it as I asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Koenma and Kurama sweat dropped as Koenma said, "Hold it up to your chest and try to call your fire."

I blushed in embarrassment but complied, as I did as Koenma instructed. I sat there like an idiot for a few minutes trying to access my 'fire' as Koenma called it but nothing happened.

"Foolish human can't even access her own energy." I heard Hiei say hatefully. I had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke. Feeling the warmth in my chest, I turned to tell Hiei to go fuck himself until I saw an orange, reddish light reflecting off the mirror. I turned to see a small ball of orange, reddish light emitting from my chest. _'What the fuck?' _I thought in shock as I gasped and dropped the mirror. I waited to hear braking glass but heard no sound penetrate the now still air in my home. I looked up to see Kurama smiling encouragingly at me, the mirror in his hand. Koenma's eyes were closed; he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Does that happen every time I use my power?" I asked Koenma staring at him. He nodded, which made me slump against my chair thinking about this information.

"It seems her energy is only unlocked when she is angry or in danger." Kurama said as he glanced at Hiei, and then back down at me.

"Yes it does…" Koenma said worriedly as Kurama handed him back his mirror. _'Ok now he's making me nervous.'_ I thought as Koenma opened his eyes, his face looked grim.

"Ayame every few years you have slipped and let some of your spirit energy out, your spirit energy presents it self as fire." I nodded kind of understanding. Koenma must have seen the confusion on my face because he elaborated for me.

"Humans have Spirit Energy, Demons have Demon Energy. Understand?" I nodded and he continued. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem, you releasing your energy in small short spurts would not cause a problem, and it wasn't until those demons attacked you in the woods that other demons took notice of you." Koenma said as he stared at the bruises on my throat and arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked my hands holding onto each other, twiddling my thumbs in my lap, my eyes not moving from Koenmas' distraught face.

Koenma placed his hand against his forehead and mumbled something about 'where do I begin?' To me he looked really tired and worried.

"Your special…" Koenma paused, and I looked at him glaring._ 'Go ahead call it a gift. I dare you.'_ I thought narrowing my eyes at Koenma as he continued his sentence. "Your special 'power' is rare. A pure human being born with Spirit Energy that presents it self as fire is highly rare. Only two other people in the world at this moment have your 'power'. And over the centuries there has been only 327 pure humans born with this 'power'." Koenma took a break to gauge my reaction which I guess would only be indifferent. _'None of this tells me why they are here.' _I thought as Koenma seeing my calm face continued. "Because of it rarity it is sought after by soul eating demons. To them the taste of your soul would be like eating the best desert in the world. When you unleashed massive amounts of your stored energy to kill those demons, you inadvertently attracted others."

"How many did I attract?" I asked now nervous. Koenma looked to Kurama and then Hiei.

"I sense fifty three demon energies within a fifty mile radius of our current location." Kurama said in a monotone and then looked to Hiei for confirmation. I turned my head to see Hiei nod his head.

My heart sunk as I stared at my wooden floor suddenly terrified. "How do I get rid of them?" I asked Koenma my voice shaking in fear.

"Most of the soul eating demons that you have attracted are weak in power. For a demon like Hiei or Kurama they are easy to dispatch." Koenma said as he leaned against my table with is hands linked underneath his chin and stared at me for a second; his face was unreadable as he continued. "However, for a human such as yourself, even with your fire capabilities, it would be difficult to fend them off. As I'm sure you've already realized." Koenma said glancing at my neck and arms again.

I nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out to calm myself. "You still haven't answered me. How do I get them to go away?"

Koenma leaned back in my chair and said, "Throughout tonight Hiei and Kurama will be disposing of them, however, you have no way to control your energy. You need training on how to keep your energy level hidden and control your fire over all." Koenma said to me as he nervously glanced over at Hiei. "After tonight Hiei will begin teaching you how to control your fire."

My fear was instantly replaced by anger and I felt the warmth stirring in my chest. "No way in hell! He attacked me and now you want him to train me?" I shouted standing up out of my chair with such force that the chair fell over backwards behind me while I pointed an accusing finger at Hiei.

"Ungrateful wench." Hiei said as he glared at me.

"What did you just call me?" I shouted taking a step forward towards Hiei wanting to scorch his ass; I felt the warmth quickly spreading into the palm of my hands.

"Ayame." Kurama said to me in calm even voice but there was warning behind it.

"What?" I asked hatefully turning to stare at him, the warmth settled at my wrist and I could feel it waiting to explode from my hands. '.

"If it wasn't for Hiei you would be dead." Kurama said his narrowed eyes not leaving my glaring ones. 'What the hell is he talking about?' I thought still angry at the short demon.

"Today in the woods when you left the market you had twenty demons tracking you, waiting to devour your soul. Hiei killed them before they got the chance." Kurama said, his face now more relaxed but he still had a cold look in his eyes.

I stared at Hiei in disbelief and curiosity as I asked him, "But then why did you attack me?" I pointed to the small scabbed over scratch underneath my chin for emphasis which was itching like hell might I add.

Hiei only glared at me with his crimson orbs and I glared back but it was Kurama who answered me.

"Hiei, like many demons has never seen a human wield the mortal flame, so if I had to guess why he attacked you, I'd say that he wanted to see you use it."

I glared back at Hiei who just leaned against my counter with his eyes closed. I turned back to see Koenma rubbing his temples as he mumbled, "I'm going to be so behind on paperwork when I get home." I felt the warmth return to my chest and settle back into place.

For a few moments we sat and stood in my kitchen in awkward silence.

"When will my "training" begin?" I asked Koenma my voice anything but enthusiastic.

Koenma raised his head and said, "Tomorrow."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically glancing over at Hiei who said suddenly looked towards Kurama and said in an emotionless tone, "Kurama."

Kurama nodded towards him and said, "I sense them as well Hiei. Koenma we should take our leave and begin thinning out their numbers."

"Right, well Ayame this will probably be the only time that you ever see me, so I'll see you when you get up there to me." Koenma said as he got up from my dinning room table and made his way into my living room. Before I could even respond to him I had to shield my eyes as blue light filled the room. I felt that same weird pressure from the other night when Koenma and Kurama were in my room. I opened my eyes as the blue light dimmed and I saw Koenma wave good bye to me as he jumped into what looked like a black hole in the middle of my living room. As soon as he disappeared from my sight the black hole thing closed up leaving my living room looking normal.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked Kurama as I blinked in surprised.

Kurama chuckled, I assumed because of my question, and said, "It was a portal. Koenma is now in Spirit World."

"Kurama we don't have time for this girls' ignorant questions." Hiei said stepping into the middle of my kitchen, his hands in his pockets and his eyes glaring at me. Before I could shoot back a smartass reply Hiei disappeared right before my eyes. I stopped my insult and began opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

I turned to Kurama confusion in my eyes. Kurama chuckled again and said, "I must take my leave as well." He turned and walked to my front door, before stepping out into the night air he said to me, "Go get some sleep, Hiei will be waking you early in the morning." And like that Kurama was gone as well.

Sighing I bent over and picked up my chair, placing it back onto its four legs. My stomach rumbled and I decided to make myself something simple to cook, ramen.

Halfway through making Ramen a loud 'thump!' sounded on the roof of my house and I froze in fear. I heard a short scuffle on the roof of my home and then everything was silent other then the ramen cooking on my stove. I gulped and chose to ignore it positive that Kurama and Hiei were taking care of any demons near my home.

I thought about going out to help them but quickly dismissed the thought. 'Besides, like Koenma said I can't take on a demon by myself.' I thought as I was once again reminded of the bruises on my arms and neck. I finished cooking my ramen and sat down to eat, I heard no more weird noises on my roof. Too tired to wash the bowl I put it in the sink next to the pot I used to cook the Ramen. I turned off my stove light and went to bed.

As I curled up under my blankets I glanced at my clock. _'8:02PM…'_ "Never thought I'd be so tired this early at night." I whispered to myself as I turned away from my clock and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Title: Headstrong<strong>

**Artist: Trapt**

**Meaning: I think this chapter shows just how headstrong Ayame can be. Around normal people Ayame appears kind, sweet and even naive. However, when angered, people always see her true self emerge;a sarcastic, foul mouthed,and headstrong woman. **

**Read and Review! **


	6. Slow Burn: Invincible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own my OC (Ayame Oshiro) GarnetValkyrie©2012**

**Pairings: Hiei/OC(Ayame Oshiro)**

**Continuity: Anime (After The Four Beast to right after The Chapter Black Saga)**

**Author's Note(s): If anyone thinks that Hiei is OOC PLEASE let me know! **

**WARNING: Contains strong profanity!**

**About the title: Slow Burn-Atreyu. This is the main title and over time you will figure out why and if you have heard it you may get the gist of why it's the main title.**

* * *

><p>I hadn't expected to be throttled out of bed at 5:00AM but that's exactly what that blasted demon did to me.<p>

I awoke half way through my fall to the floor and landed with a loud 'thud!' My left hip and shoulder ached from the impact and the bruises on my arms screamed at me when I tried to lift myself off the floor in the tangled mess off my bed sheets. Before I knew what was happening I was untangled from them, tumbling in an awkward circle until I was out of the sheets and once again landed roughly on the floor. This time I had landed on my right side. I groaned in pain as both sides of my body now ached, and I groggily grabbed hold of the side of my bed and hosted myself up. I looked behind me and standing there with an emotionless expression was Hiei. 'If I was more awake I'd light your sorry ass on fire.' I thought as I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Be downstairs in five minutes." Hiei said and as I raised my head to tell him to go screw himself he was gone. 'Bastard thinks he can tell me what to do…' I thought as I got up from my bed and dug around in my dresser draws. 'Ugh, why am I so tired?' I thought as I glanced at my clock. 5:01AM 'That's strange I'm usually up by this time naturally…so why do I feel so worn out?' I thought as I lazily searched through my drawers and finally found what I was looking for. My black baggy tank top and my black leggings; I changed and made my way towards the kitchen. Upon entering I saw no sight of Hiei and put on a pot of coffee, while I waited for my coffee I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to enjoy my breakfast. I finished the bowl and placed it in the sink then fixed myself a cup of coffee and sat back down at my kitchen table.

"Five minutes is up." I heard Hiei say behind and spun around in my chair to stare at him in anger.

"Do you want me functional and not wining like a little bitch all day?" I didn't pause to wait for an answer as I continued. "If so then you're going to let me finish my ritualistic two cups of coffee and deal with it." I turned back in my chair and continued drinking my half cup of coffee staring daggers at the back door of my house located at the end of my kitchen. I gasped when I felt Hiei forcefully grab my upper arm, just above my bruise, and drag me out of my chair sending my coffee cup crashing to the floor. I pulled at his fingers trying to get his hand off of me as he literally dragged my ass along the floor. I could feel the warmth inside of me stir but I pushed it back. His hand was hot as fire as I continued to try and pry his fingers from my arm, he was now halfway across my living room and I knew that there was a lip at the bottom of my door. 'That's gonna hurt like hell if he drags me across that!' I thought as I could already feel the pain in my ass if Hiei dragged me across the thresh hold of my home.

"Fine damnit I'll walk! Just let me go!" I shouted as I glared up at Hieis' back. He released my arm and I face planted into the floor. Growling in pain, since the asshole probably just put another bruise on me; I lifted myself up off the floor and massaged my sore nose.

Without a word Hiei walked out my front door and stepped outside, groaning I followed him out into the chilly morning air. 'So much for my coffee wake up time.' I thought as I bitterly stared at Hieis' back. He led me about forty or so feet into the forest then stopped and turn to face me, an aggitated look on his face as he glared at me.

Goosebumps had formed on my arms and legs as my body quivered from the cold. 'Maybe I should have put on pants and a sweatshirt instead.' I thought as my body again shivered.

"Use your energy to warm your body." Hiei said as he stared at me with his cold crimson eyes.

I crossed my arms, careful to avoid my bruises, and scowled at him. "And how in the seven hells am I supposed to do that?"

Hiei's eye twitched in response and he said coldly, "Figure it out; if you can't even do this simple task then you deserve to die."

I became angry and I felt the warmth again stir in my chest, but this time I didn't fight it, I let it spread through out my body. Instantly the goose bumps on my body disappeared and I started to sweat.

"Balance the heat." Hiei said as he stared at my chest.

My eye twitched in irritation as I thought, 'Ok one, he better be staring at the ball in the middle of my chest and not my boobs and two, how in the fuck do I do that?'

"Focus!" Hiei snapped at me his face scowling in disgust.

'That's weird…' I thought as I shrugged off the look of horror on Hiei's face and did as he suggested. I focus on my warmth, it took me a few minutes but slowly I stopped sweating and my body dropped back down to a comfortable temperature. 'Cool, I did it!' I thought as I grinned at myself and then I felt the warmth leave my body and retreat back to my chest and the cold air hit me like a ten ton brick. I grabbed my arms, my teeth chattering and my knees began knocking together as I shivered some more.

I heard Hiei growl and mutter something under his breath about, "stupid woman." I growled back, feeling the warmth in my chest but instead of focusing on warming myself up again, I let it spread down into my hand and launched a fire ball at Hiei's face.

To my surprise it was right on target, normally I was a horrible pitcher, as I learned in middle school trying to play softball, before I left the orphanage. But this ball was heading right for his face, which made me smile in delight until Hiei lifted his hand and caught the ball of fire in his right hand.

He smirked at me as my ball of fire increased in size while in his hand. My smile disappeared and I gasped in surprise. With a clenched of his fist, he complete dispersed the flames and put his hand back in his pocket.

I stood in shock until I asked. "How in the hell did you do that?" My voice sounded like a whisper, but I assumed that Hiei heard me because he answered me.

"Foolish human girl, I'm a fire demon, your fire will inflict no damage to me, even if you did somehow manage to hit me."

I gulped. 'Well…this sucks.' I thought as my adrenaline disappeared and I shivered from the cold. My warmth once again was gone.

Hiei smirked but his face became serious as he returned to glaring at me and said, "Call your fire without becoming angry."

"I can't. I've tried before but…it doesn't answer." I said and then thought, 'Wow that sounded stupid.'

"Then make it listen." Hiei said and then sat down on the dew covered grass cross legged and closed his eyes.

I began to follow his movement until he said sharply, "Don't sit. Stand. I only sat because it is going to be awhile before you accomplish this simple task." Hiei didn't open his eyes he just sat there with his arms crossed, and eyes closed waiting on me.

I sighed in defeat, closed my eyes and began mediating. Normally when I meditate it is to keep my anger under control and to keep it from spreading to the surface. But for the first time in my life I tried to bring the fire forth, without getting angry or irritated.

After a few minutes my mind was completely blank, the sounds, smells and sights of the outside world disappeared and the background in my mind was black.

Once my mind was clear I decided to try something. I envisioned a red cord on fire; one end was attached to my soul and the other was attached to my emotion anger. The word Anger was shown in my mind as a dull red color.

I then envisioned a large pair of scissors and attempt to cut the cord but the metal scissors burst into flames on contact with the cord and disappeared.

For awhile my minds eye stared at the fiery cord, trying to figure out how to severe it or redirect it. Finally I decided to try something else, beside my emotion anger I put the strongest feeling I had right now, determination. It lit up my mind, since in my mind the word was written in glowing yellow, it glowed brightly beside dull red Anger. Smiling, I began using my mind to try and pull the rope over to determination. It didn't budge. Determination began to glow as I felt the emotion itself. I tired again, this time I could feel a migraine beginning to come to the surface of my mind, but I ignored it. Nothing I was doing was working, the cord would not budge.

So I tried something else. I placed Determination over top of Anger and then moved it back to it original place beside Anger. I wanted to laugh because it had worked; half the cord had combined with Determination and now looked like a capital Y. I felt something twitch in my chest cavity but ignored it and pulled on the cord again. This time it slowly began to move the rest of the way over to Determination. Suddenly the cord completely detached from Anger and became completely attached to my emotion Determination.

I instantly felt my body become hot and my eyes snapped open to see fire engulfing me, but as usual my body did not burn. I released my determination and the flames died down disappearing and settling back into my soul.

I leaned over holding onto my knees as the sound of birds chirping filled my ears and I felt the sun beat down on my back. I realized that I had been sweating profusely and I was having trouble breathing but I couldn't help but laugh in happiness.

"I finally have control." I said out loud my happiness temporarily defeating my exhaustion.

"I finally have my life back." I wanted to giggle with glee. For years the cursed fire in my soul had kept me away from civilization, and for the first time in my life I had control over it! I could call it and it would answer. I wouldn't have to worry anymore about getting agitated and something going up in flames. I wouldn't have to worry about burning someone unless I wanted them to burn!

Suddenly I collapsed onto the ground, my breathing still ragged, and my face in the dirt. Shaking from fatigue I slowly lifted myself into an upright sitting position. 'How long was I like that?' I thought realizing that the sun was still low in the sky but above the tops of the trees and my legs felt like jelly. I got my breathing a little under control and looked around for Hiei. He was no where to be seen. 'Where'd he go?' I thought as I glanced behind me and still saw nothing.

"Up here woman." I heard Hiei say smugly from above me. I looked up only to be blinded by the sun. I shielded my eyes and saw him standing on a large tree branch. I opened my mouth to ask him how long I had been in my meditation but he told me before one word even escaped my mouth.

"Four hours." He said as he flitted off his branch and appeared in front of me.

'Can he read minds or something?" I asked in my mind but when I saw him smirk it was conformation to my thought.

"You can read minds." I stated out loud, not in fear but fascination. I guess I surprised him because he stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face before it went back to his usual stony look.

"Yes." He said as something that looked like an eye glowed under his white bandana.

I jumped up, fighting my exhaustion and leaned forward trying to examine his forehead more clearly but it stopped glowing and disappeared. I sat back down on my butt in disappointment as I said in a pouty voice, "Come on I want to see it."

He glared at me and said in a harsh tone, "No."

I crossed my arms and said, "I know what it is."

Hiei stared at me with a bored expression on his face as I continued.

I closed my eyes and smiled smugly as I said, "It's an evil eye." As I said earlier, I'm into the occult and retain and remember information very well.

Hiei stared at me in shock. 'I guess he didn't think I'd guess correctly.' I thought as I squinted at his forehead, this eye seriously intrigued me.

He turned away from my gaze and said quietly, "It's called a Jagan Eye."

I gulped since I had yet to hear Hiei speak calmly, but I swallowed my fear and asked the question that was on my mind, "May I see it?"

I heard Hiei make that weird grunting noise again and he turned back around to face me. He stared at me for a few minutes. I didn't move away from his boring gaze, I actually wondered what he was trying to see.

Silently he untied his bandana and I saw a purple eye open up in the middle of his forehead. I jumped onto my feet, excitement beating my exhaustion and got as close as I could without making either of us uncomfortable. I leaned forward, clasping my hands behind my back.

I stared at the eye in fascination and curiosity as I asked, "What power or powers were you granted from it and how did you obtain it?" From all of the occult books I had ever read it said that people with an evil eye could kill or maim someone just by looking at them and they were born with the evil eye. I'd always wondered if either of these supposed facts was true but now I was happy that I had the chance to know from personal experience from someone who actually had one.

"Why do I sense no fear from you?" Hiei asked instead of answering my questions.

I shrugged not taking my eyes off the Jagan and said, "I don't know. Maybe my curiosity and interest is overwhelming any fear I may have." I continued to stare at Hiei's magnificent third eye, trying to commit every appearance of it to memory. 'I can't wait to draw this later.' I thought with glee as I noticed Hiei glaring at me with his two red eyes, then the Jagan began to glow a dim blue color and then the glow disappeared.

I squinted wondering if I had imagined it glowing but then I felt my left hand unclasp from my right hand and my arm lifted up all on its own, without my asking. I looked at my arm trying to make a fist but my hand would not obey. I looked at Hiei's face; I saw his eyes closed and he was smirking. The Jagan was once again glowing blue.

Looking down at my arm I suddenly gained back my nerves and I made a fist. "Mind control." I stated in awe. "Is that all it can do?" I asked now completely captivated placing my hands back behind me.

'No.' I heard Hiei's voice inside my mind causing me to slightly jump and then I smiled as I said out loud in veneration, "Telepathy…that's amazing!"

A question came to me and I voiced it out loud. "You also have telekinesis don't you?"

Hiei looked at me, his eyebrow lifting in curiosity, probably wondering how I had come up with the assumption.

I answered his unasked question, "According to all the books I've read about things dealing with the occult, telepathy, mind control, and telekinesis all go hand in hand. So it wouldn't surprise me if the Jagan Eye also gave you telekinesis along with the other two psychic abilities."

Hieis' face became unreadable and then surprisingly he answered my earlier question. "It also allows remote viewing."

'Interesting, it also can give him clairvoyance.' I thought as I was still committing every detail of the Jagan Eye to my memory.

Suddenly the Jagan Eye closed and Hiei put back on the white bandana. I thought about asking him why he was hiding it away all of a sudden but choose to ask something else. "Were you born with it or did you somehow acquire it?" I wasn't even sure if an Evil eye could be implanted, it sounded like a painful procedure. But I supposed that if it could be done, it would be in the Demon World.

If Hiei was surprised by this question, he didn't show it as I stared at him curiously.

"Acquired." He said and then turned away from me walking back towards my house.

I silently followed him certain that I'd get nothing more from him, at least for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Title: Invincible<strong>

**Artist: Adelitas Way **

**Meaning: This song explains how Ayame is taking back her life and how, deep down, her new found control over the fire in her soul makes her feel invincible. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
